hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kiramay Shinegi
Basic Information :''Kiramay Shinegi ''is a chuunin who resides by the bridge crossing over Kappa’s lake. The house is shared with her husband, Tenku Shinegi, and their son, Hajime Shinegi. : :Having a good amount of yard space around the house, Kiramay enjoys gardening, and hates when people ruin her poor flowers. She is known to overreact when her flowers are damaged. : Appearance :Kiramay Shinegi is a rather short woman, and has always been. Her brown hair is long and parted to the side, not making much of a change since her childhood, when it was parted in the middle. She has peculiar light blue eyes, a feature she always enjoyed about herself. A scar can be seen on her neck, the only visible scarring on her. Her shinobi attire consists of the Kawagakure medical jacket and blue pants, while her casual outfit is a dark gray and white jacket with matching pants. History :Kiramay Satsuki moved to Kawagakure from Getsugakure when she was a young child with her parents and older cousin, Kitsune Satsuki. Being retired shinobi, her parents wished for their child to become a ninja as well, and enrolled Kiramay into the academy in Kawagakure at once. Not long after, her parents moved back to their old home for unspecified reasons at the time, leaving Kira in the care of Kitsune. There had been a death in the family, but they had wanted their daughter to finish up the academy. They returned home, but promised to visit as often as they could. In the early times of the academy, the ‘Red Moon’ appeared, and Lucifer and Lilith made their appearance at the northern gate. Kamaru, the first person Kiramay had spoken with in Kawagakure, was killed later on that evening. During her time in the academy, she started to become friends with some of the academy students, like Hideyoshi Sadeki, Katsuro Gensai, and Leo Shakrai. A crush was formed on Hideyoshi that lasted until her mid-genin days, where they began having trouble. They started communicating less, and things went downhill after that. : :When the time came, for whatever reasons, Kiramay did not take the genin exams. Instead, she claimed she had quit being a ninja. She was very discouraged when she wasn't as good as everyone else, but later graduated after taking the make-up exams with another boy, whom would later be in her squad before being killed by his own comrades. During the very early genin years, Kira, Yoshi, and Leo took a trip down to Saishi. A bandit had been in the area and caused some trouble for the trio on the edge of the town. Their assailant was fond of creating a mist and using other suiton jutsus, which caused quite a bit of trouble for the young genin. The trio finally made their escape and headed back to Kawagakure; they had had enough for one day. After some differences, the three split up, and Kiramay went off to relax by one of the rivers in the eastern forest. However, the bandit had followed them into Kawagakure, and gave Kira quite a scare when he found her alone. When Kira didn't show up for a while, the boys were able to figure out something bad had happened, and went looking for her. They found her in a water prison, and engaged the bandit and his clones in battle to try and get her out before she drowned. (Which obviously they succeeded in doing).It took a while after graduating, but finally she was placed in Akatoso Ronin’s ''squad, along with ''Tascain Sophora ''and ''Nikui Satsuijin. The group didn’t train much together as a whole. Later on, Nikui Satsuijin was killed by other shinobi of the village. He had always been a shady character, and finally had done something to betray the village that was worthy of death. Once the new genin group graduated, Akatoso was assigned a new squad, and Yoyri Sungar ''became the new squad leader. From him, she learned Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu. Sometime shortly after she had become genin, ''Bastro Makitou ''had taught her shousen, a medical jutsu, which started her off towards attempting to become a medical shinobi.The chuunin exams popped up on April 19th, 2009, and a few other genin from other nearby villages arrived to participate. ''Kiramay was sure she was not going to pass, but her friends insisted she give it a try reguardless. It was different than what Kiramay had expected, but for some the exams were still no easy task. For Kiramay, the test was the most difficult part, seeing as they hadn’t run into any trouble during the second part of the exams when fetching one of the totems hidden in the forest. Sure enough, Kiramay, along with Tascain, passed the exams and from then on were chuunin. :Tenku Shinegi ''first approached ''Kiramay when she was in the academy, for some random (but very short) training. A while before the chuunin examination, Tenku approached Kiramay once more, asking to see the drawings in her sketch book she was holding. Later that day, they ran into each other on the bridge and spoke once again. Not long after that, he approached her once more in the village center and pulled her aside to stand by the lake and talk. Since that day they began dating. Once they split up for about a week, Tenku wasn’t sure Kiramay had his back, but once she gained the rank of chuunin, they were back together again, he decided her moving up in ranks proved she did have his back after all. :In the spring of 2009, on May 7th, Tenku Shinegi' proposed to ''Kiramay, and they were married that Sunday. He had bailed on a date purposefully, and'' Ishroki had come to get her, telling her that ''Tenku had been injured in a spar and was in the hospital. There, he waited on the roof in a ragged cloak, ready to jump down, and move onto one knee. Kyra Shadou ''and ''Katsuro Gensai ''were the maid of honor and best man. ''Kyra helped with much of the planning of the wedding. Of course, being Kawagakure, something bad had to happen. Ken ''showed up at the party after the wedding, and helped make the dock on the water where everyone was standing on sink. ''Ishroki ''helped ''Tenku out, who wanted to be the hero, by knocking Kira ''out so he could 'save' her. :Sometime after the wedding, ''Kiramay and Tenku ''moved into the newly built house by ''Katsuro’s, right on the shore of Kappa’s lake, next to the bridge.. As summer came to a close, Hajime Shinegi ''was conceived, and later born on October 1st, 2009. :Wanting to continue training to become a medical ninja, ''Kiramay tried to see if there even were any medics in Kawagakure anymore, and was informed about a man named Koji Kotaru ''whom she had never heard of. Once sought out, he agreed to train her, (after some.. strange sort of test, which included being trapped in the Sungar Greenhouse), though at the time she was pregnant and could not do much of any training. Since then she hasn’t received much training from him, but instead is training medical techniques with the help of ''Bastro. :After his long disappearence, Tenku finally returned to Kawagakure. He had mysteriously taken off halfway through Kiramay's pregnancy. It was claimed he didn’t know why he left, but Kiramay was happy that he had returned anyway. For some time she had been living alone in the house; getting help with Hajime from Hideyoshi Sadeki ''and the ''Gensai’s. There was not much positive feedback from his return and her accepting him back. Since his return he has joined in on the many petty arguments in the village. The fighting and arguing probably contributed to the vandalism of his house in late March. :During the time when Zen became a criminal, many things went on. Kiramays cousin Natsumi had been knocked out by'' Zen and buried alive in a container outside of the village. This was because she was a little older and in a relationship with Morino'','' Zens relative.'' For unknown reasons, '''Zen dug her out just before she had run out of air, and brought her to a jail cell (hitting her over the head with a crowbar once they had arrived). This seemed to be near the beginning of everything. After that, things took a turn for the worst when he became a large threat to the village. A close friend of nearly everyone in the village died because of Zen''s attacks. ''Itaku Shiki was murdered and found too late on a battle field, his throat slit open. The village formed a plan to terminate or capture him, but none of the shinobi felt like giving him any mercy. They were put in groups and sent on a lead to find him in Tetsu, but he slipped past them and headed for Iwagakure. Kiramay and Katsuro were some of the people who went up to Iwagakure after him. Katsuro got ahold of Hamuru, who was helping Zen betray the village, and gave him a good beating. Knowing things weren't looking good, Zen slipped away in a mist that had been created and grabbed Kiramay to try and use her to escape. She made a wrong move trying to defend herself, and ended up with her throat being sliced open, just like Itaku. By now, other shinobi had shown up to get ready to hop in and help if needed. Morino found Kira shortly after, and called it to the attention of others once he noticed. Katsuro rushed her back to Kawagakure to get immediate medical attention. There was a long period of time where she could not talk or eat solid foods, but thankfully all that is left now is a scar running across her throat. Zen was taken care of by Ishroki, but received no punishment other than his legs being temporarily paralyzed, and later joined the village again. :Breaking up the family, Tenku made another disappearance before Hajime turned three. He didn't even stay for a year. Since it was the second disappearance, Kiramay became discouraged and was losing hope in his return quicker than before. She didn't want their family to constantly be going back and forth from broken and together. This also confused Hajime greatly, and he was too young to understand what was actually going on. Kiramay felt things should start over and began looking into building a new house and selling the old one. Though she still hasn't succeeded in doing this, her old crush Hideyoshi seemed to be back in the picture, and he promised to give Hajime a great childhood to make up for everything. However, things didn't work out again, just like when they were younger. Tenku returned once again, and has since stayed home. Their family has settled back into how it once was, and Hajime was soon old enough to enter the academy. These days, Kiramay enjoys the family life and intends to get back to her shinobi life now that her son is a little older. : Techniques and Skills *''Henge no Jutsu'' *''Bunshin no Jutsu'' *''Kawarimi no Jutsu'' *''Shunshin no Jutsu'' *''Shousen no Jutsu'' *''Headache Relief Technique'' *''Chakra Scalpels'' *''Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu'' *''Kirigakure no Jutsu '' *''Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu'' '' '' Accolades The Summer Ball (July 16 2009) – Best Dressed Female – 1st Place : Related Articles *Tenku Shinegi *Kenjiro Satsuki *Ishroki Fushiyama *Akatoso Ronin *Tascain Sophora *Katsuro Gensai *Kyra Shadou *The Kappa : : Category:Chuunin